ALEX AS THE NEW ASSASSIN!
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: Alex Rider wakes up in the middle of the night. And guess who's there! YASSEN GREGOROVICH!
1. Chapter 1

The Alex rider I knew

John

I have a son. I knew he survived because Ian told me, I know what he looks like when he was a child, but I don't know any more. I am a father, to a son that is 15 and I want to get to know him more. The Head Quarters of MI6 told me he would come at 12:00 so all we are doing is waiting for my little boy to come home. Helen can't wait she was practically jumping for joy once they called and said he was alive.

Alex

I wake up and scream Jack's name. My heart pounding really fast from when I remember when Jack died. I figure out a dad and mum I never knew is alive. I close my eyes and try sleep but I can't I head to the 'bank' "hello can I help you?"

"Yes I'd like to check my account"

"What is the number?"

"007-5455-5545" I say the 007 is a joke, but if no one says that they'll be showed out immediately I head to the elevator.

MEAN WHILE IN MI6…

"Alex as you know your parents are alive same with Ian" Mrs. Jones says. Mr. Blunt is gone from duties and I chose to get paid, so now I work for them officially. Still I' m only 16! O well. "Yes I am going there and see them and we are gonna have apparent son day" I say sarcastically and leave the building.

**I Alexander Jonathan Rider decided to join MI6 at the age of almost 14! Everyone would think that is crazy, but let them think what they want. If they die by my hands its only they're fault for been there at the wrong time. I feel nothing when I kill people. I use to be scared when I killed now that I think of it I'm just as bad as a Yassen Gregorovich but I don't think about that. A.J.R.**

I wrote that in my journal after heading out of MI6 H.Q. I drove to Dulwich England, that's where Ian and my parents are hiding out. Once I get there I sigh and see a familiar person walking towards me. "Hey Al" Ian says with a pat on the back I look at his hand on my shoulder "off please" he nods and obeys.

Ian

I see Alex staring at the door as he expects it to open for him. I put my shoulder on his hand and he wants me to take it off quickly I obey. I open the door "Helen, John! Alex is here!" I yell up the stairs. "He is?" Helen gasps with joy. Hearing someone fall off the bed meant John fell asleep again. The thumping comes from the stairs as they hurry to get down.

"Hello Alex, I am your father do you know me?" John says with a shy smile on his face. "Yeah John Rider right? And Helen Rider? " Al says slowly, I see Helen nods her head as if an over joyed child.

John

I get a close look at my son I see his eyes they look as if they haves seen a lot more for his age. To serious for his age. They're cold and show any sign of his child self long gone. I look carefully at the boy he looks around as if expecting danger, taking everything in all little details. The little details i notice that he see's." heY do you know me I'm Jonh Rider. Um your dad. This is Helen, your mum" he nods his head.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. chapter2

Chapter 1

YASSEN

Kidnapping is easy, Alexander Jonathan Rider. Some SCORPIA agent's saw him take down six armed guards and then kill them. I watched the boy in the movie they made, "so Mr. Gegorovich will you train Rider?" Oliver D'Arc asks. I look at him, he looks uncomfortable. No duh! I'm the world's most wanted assassin. "Yes" "Good now go and do work, oh and train him here" "Yes" I say and leave waiting for the Mongolia (Boat) to come and get me. The boat arrives.

ALEX

When I was fighting men I felt the presence of people watching, but I didn't care. As I walk home to the small house in central London, my foster parents are in. "Alex took?" the woman: Julia Guardman asks. "Went to the gym I couldn't tell you because my mobile died" I lie and head to my room.

10 HOURS LATER...

I lay in my bed waiting for sleep that never arrives. When my window lifts a guy appears "Hello Mr. Rider" a cold voice says. I shiver and turn around to face a man that looks in his mid- twenties, with cold icy blue eyes, and short blonde hair. "Yassen Gregorovich. what the hell are you here for aren't you suppose to be dead?!" I practically yell at the assassin."Alex I need you to come with me. You are needed at SCORPIA"the assassin says coldly." Uh why?" I ask hesitantly."Because your'e in danger"comes the reply. "No Yassen i have had a long day i want rest


End file.
